Partial support is requested for the 1985 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids to be held on June 9-14, 1985 at New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. During the past 25 years many of the advances that have fueled the revolution in modern biology have first been discussed at the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference. This year the emphasis will be on the chemical or more quantitative features of nucleic acid research. Consequently, an interdisciplinary approach, featuring biophysical, biochemical and molecular approaches to a broad range of topics of interest to modern biology will be stressed. Topics to be discussed include: Transcription, Translation, DNA Replication, Protein Nucleic Acid Interactions, RNA Processing and Gene Regulation. A broad range of participants will be sought with scientific accomplishment being the first criteria for admission to the Conference.